


Gerard Tells Mikey He's Ace

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard have always told each other everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Tells Mikey He's Ace

“Mikey, I've spent a lot of time thinking and I feel like now that I've come to a conclusion, I want to tell you.” Gerard said. He and his younger brother were sat on the couches in the living room of their two-story house. The TV had been on, but Mikey had shut it off when he realized Gerard was about to talk about something serious. They usually told each other everything and were always the first to know something about the other. They were in Gerard’s room at one in the morning when Mikey told him he had kissed his best friend, Pete. Together, they talked about it and thought about what it meant.

They were drinking fresh coffee one morning after a late night when Gerard told his brother he thought he had a drinking problem. They had sat there for an hour and Mikey asked what he could do to help. 

Mikey sat quietly, waiting for his brother with his messy hair to continue. Gerard had been in his room for the past few hours, most likely sketching, adding onto his new comic idea, or watching some movie like Star Wars. Even after Gerard had closed in on himself over the years, they still remained close. Gerard studied art at a college not too far away, and Mikey was finishing high school with an alright-paying job at the local grocery store. 

“You know how over all our years together, we talked about everything? It’s not that I never wanted to tell you, I just never understood myself. I thought it was weird and I kept remembering how you told me about the first times you did stuff with Pete. My relationships were fulfilling for me, but I just never made them fulfilling for the other.” He paused, watching his brother. It was odd how worried he was telling his brother this stuff. Mikey was never one to judge, especially when it came to his own brother. Mikey might not be able to understand exactly what Gerard was talking about, but he sure as hell would try. 

Mikey blushed at the mention of his still current boyfriend. For most it would have been embarrassing to share a mention of your sex life with basically anyone, but it only made him want to laugh slightly. His brother was always there for him and he really had told him everything.

“I’m a very romantic person when it comes to relationships, y’know. I don’t care about the gender and as I used to identify as pansexual, I want to tell you I’m not.” Mikey adjusted his sitting position and watched his brother carefully. He kept trying to not think Gerard had lied to him, but he also knew sexuality could be fluid. 

“I don’t know if you've heard of romantic orientations.” Gerard continued, “They are similar to sexual orientations, but it’s just who you could be romantically attracted to. I’ve looked into it and instead of pansexual, I’m, uh, panromantic.” Mikey nodded to show he at least kind of understood.

“My sexuality, on the other hand, is something called asexual. It means I don’t really feel a sexual attraction towards a person. I never understood why I never looked at my past partners in a way like that. Asexual people can still, y’know, have sex, but some don’t. Some are even sex-repulsed. I think I’m more neutral about it, though.” He finished.

“I understand and I’m not going to think of you any different. It’s really good, you found a way to describe it, I just wish you would've told me earlier, so I could have helped. I think as long as you find the right person, they shouldn't care.” Like whenever they talked about something important, Mikey leaned across the couch and hugged his brother. Gerard grinned and hugged him back. After that, Mikey followed Gerard back up to his room where they un-paused whatever movie had been playing before the older brother had trudged downstairs and Gerard talked about the character designs for the comics he had to give to his teacher after break.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this I just wanted to write something about someone coming out as asexual.


End file.
